Last with nothing and Found a family to love
by Nikky Red
Summary: Ben and Shanks find a girl. They fall in love and the girl becomes family
1. Chapter 1

Lost and Found

I do not own one piece or the people in it the little girl I do own o that she one of my people

This is a yaoi for Shanks x Ben so if you don't like it will you don't need to read it but I love Shanks and Ben or Shanks and Mihawk there so cool hehehehe

I don't know what happened to me. Last thing I remember I was in the water. How many days was I out there and how did I get to land were just some of the things in my head. When I opened my eyes I saw a man with red-hair, a smile from ear to ear, and three scars on his left eye. For two minutes I just looked at him a little lost about what was going on. Then he started talking to me.

"Hey you okay there?" He looked to the side at someone I was not able to see talk to them. "Ben she's up but she does not look good. We need to take her to the ship too see the Doctor."

I sat up to say I was okay but fell back down. The man put his arm around my back to stop me from falling all the way back. I knew they were starting to talk to me. But I was not able to look at them or even talk so I sat there. "Hey now you don't need to move a lot kid. If you do your going to hurt yourself again." I now he was looking at me when he said it but that's not what got to me. Did he just call me a kid yeah I was like ten, but still.

"Ben lets get going okay." The man picked me up with one arm and started to walk.

Looking over behind him I saw the man he was talking too. The guy looked a bit bigger the one holding me with long black hair and a scar down his face. He smiled at me and I wanted to smile back. He seemed so nice with just a smile but I was starting to get sleepy. So I just closed my eyes as they talk about something.

"Capt'n, where do you think she came from?"

"Well Ben I think she came from the sea hahaha"

"Capt'n you now what I mean…man you can be so odd sometimes you know."

"Yes, but you like me that way….." I fell asleep at that time, I knew they were still talking.

When I woke up for the second time I was in a really big bed, well big for me. I sat up slowly this time so I would not fall down. Looking around I knew I was in a pirates room. There were maps and sake all over the room. I knew this was not a good place too be. When I went to get up from the bed the door started too open. So I laid back down and made it look like I was still asleep. The man at the door said something.

"Capt'n you'll make her cry if you do that. So we will wake up her my way okay sir." I knew that voice it was one of them who helped me out.

"Okay then but I don't think it would hahaha." The door opened all the way I knew the man was smiling. Even with me eyes closed.

"Ben's right though Capt'n she would cry." That was someone I didn't know but it was a guy.

"Yeah yeah come lets get her up she needs to eat." One of them started walking up to me and put his hand on my shoulder and moved me a little. So I opened my eyes to see a little at a time and looked up at the man with black hair. He smiled at me as I sat up too look at them. Looking at the three men, there was the two from before. Then there was a big round man at the door with meat in his mouth. The black haired man started talking to me.

"Hi there kid you want some food. Seeing as you've been asleep all day and there no is telling when you last ate." He handed me some food. As I took it and started to eat like there was no life left they all looked at me lost.

"Wow, kid slow down it's not going to run away from you hahaha." The red haired man smiled at me. Seeing them looking at me, did slow down with my face red from people looking at me. "Well seeing as your up. My name is Capt'n Shanks and the guy next to you is my first mate Ben Beckman. If you look to the door that guys name is Lucky. He made the food for you."

When I was done eating I thought it would be good to talk to them seeing as they were being so nice to me. "It's nice to meet you all I am….." I stopped to think. I had forgotten my name and I couldn't remember any of my past. What in the world.

Shanks looked at me lost. "You okay there kid you seem a little out of it."

"Well I don't know my name sir…I….I….I don't even remember anything up to when you found me."

All of them looked at one another before Shanks walked up next to me with a sad look on his face. Needless to say my face was sad too. Then I remembered these people are pirates. Looking up at him I started talking. "Hold it you guys are pirates ri…" I was stopped with Shanks started talking.

"Yes we are but we're not bad ones. Not to kids but on to the matter of you not knowing who you are. That's not good." He looked back at Lucky. "Lucky go get Doctor so he can see what's up okay." With that Lucky walked off.

"Shanks you know Doctor may not know what to do for her, but we do need a name so we're all not calling her kid." He looked at me with one of those I am thinking looks. When Shanks yelled out.

"I KNOW!" I looked a him like he was crazy as Ben just smirked at him. When he knew we were all ears he started back up. "We can call her lost hahaha" I threw one of the pillows at him making him fall. Ben just shacked his head back and fort looking down. I looked at Ben with an odd look.

"Ben sir ummm…one why would you need to name me pirates don't let kids on their ships and two is he always like that?"

Ben looked up and smiled "Well we left that island we were on. There was no towns there so your going to be with us for some time. We don't know when the land is time well see." he stopped and looked over at Shanks who looked sad about the name not being liked "yes he is but we all love him for that he is our Capt'n." He smiled at Shanks as a new guy walked in and started talking with out stopping.

"Lucky told me what's going on with her. Well let me look at that head of her's.." He started looking me over to see if there was something up "well ummm…kid you don't seem hurt maybe it's just from all that time in Sea water you know it's not good for you to be in it to long. Well with that I will go. She will get it all back soon but for now we just wait. Got that Capt'n." the man looked at Shanks with a I will kill you if you push her to talk about it look on his face and with that he was gone.

"Well that man was odd to say the least." I said looking at Shanks oddly as he smiled at me "but what about a name and it's got to be something for a girl thank you" looking at him like if you say something that bad again I will throw something at you.

Hey there will hahaha will they come up with a name why can't she remember. Well you'll just have to wait on that hahaha..

Tell me what you thank I know it not good it the first one I've done with out me sister so yea sorry if it's not good I'll make the next one better ok.


	2. Note

Note

Hi everyone sorry I've not add more. I well be doing that sometime tonight or tomorrow. I wanted to thank Shiary and Undead Artist for their Reviews. I also wish to say sorry to the readers my sister is my beta reader. She know me two well I written the way I talk and I've been around so mean different ways of talking seen I was 4 because we moved around all over the world. It's not so easy for me to not make thing sound or even written bad. And she all was looked over thing like that knowing what I mean by it. All she looks for is the word miss or not need and the period. Sadly she the only one who well read and rewritten my work. For gave her and me. I do my best a long with her to make it better the next to. And sorry for not posting more to the story I get to it now that everything calm down around my house. Love all my reader keep giving you Reviews they help


	3. Chapter 2 part 1

Lost and Found

Ch. 2 Part 1

[ Shanks]

It had been three days since she came to live with us. We still need to give her a name but everything we come up with does not seem right for her. She is a cute little kid with black hair and a red line of hair in the front of her face that goes to her ear on one side. She has black eyes and a smile that looks just like Luffy's.

Hahahaha…..funny she is a little like him guess that is why I like her being around. I sat there where I always do on this ship watching her play a game with Yasopp and Lucky. Someone started to talk to me out of nowhere.

"Capt'n what's up, you seem to be thinking about something?" Looking over I saw Ben next to me god I need to get him to stop coming out of nowhere. It's going to kill me, but I just smiled at him.

"No, Ben just got to think of a name that's all….but we are not calling her Pinky or Sake I know that hahaha." I looked back at her as she made an evil face at me like she knew I was talking about her. Kids seem to know I lot of things.

"Yeah, Yasopp and Lucky are as bad as you at names hahaha.." He's smirking I know he is. He always does. I know Ben better than all my men but he's the only one I can't get in to their mind to know what going on with them.

"Well Ben what do you have in mind for her name. Your the only one here who's not gave one." I looked back at him to see him looking right at me. When he looks at me most of the time I am drunk. I wish was right now. I feel like when I am not drunk he knows everything am thinking. But I don't know what he is thinking with that smile that makes him seem so sweet and nice…..god I hope I wasn't just thinking that. Well even if I did it's not like they know I thinking that, so it okay.

"Well Shanks if you ask me she looks more like a Kitty. Even more she acts and move like a cat." smiling at me as he points a hand at the little girl who was looking down at Yasopp and Lucky from the crows nest laughing at them.

"When in the hell did she get up there and how did she get up there?" I looked at her with somewhat of a smile. That kid is as crazy as me and as loving and smart as Ben. There was more to this kid than we know. I know that. She started to come down as she was talking.

"Ben there you are you said you were going to play with me today not talk to the old man there come on." she smiled at him as her feet hit the deck.

"You know I'm not a old man Ben is older then me so hahaha…" I smiled thinking that will make her come down from her little high horse.

"Yes but you drink and are also as lazy as an old man. Ben's not and he's nice to me. You make fun of everything I do so there for old man." She smirked at me and I knew for once I lost to a girl no less. As my crew started to laugh at us. I was about to say something when Ben came out of nowhere talking.

"You know kid if your not nice to the Capt'n he wont tell you the name he just came up with got it." He smiled at her.

"The old man came up with a new one. I hope it's not as bad as his first one, but okay Ben I'll be nice to the Capt'n." she smiled running up to where we are and gave Ben a hug as she looked at me. "I'm sorry Capt'n so what is this name you came up with?" The only thing I could think of was why would Ben say I came up with it when he did, but I would never fight with Ben on that one, I thought while smiling at her.

"Well what do you and the crew think about Kitty?" I got up from where I was and walked up to them. As the crew all yelled to saying they liked it. When it all calmed down. We all looked at her to see if see liked it. "Well kid what do you think?"

She sat there thinking for a second when she came out and said "I love it seems you had a good one this time hehehehehe…." she smiled at me with a big grin before her and Ben walked off.

I sat back down as Lucky gave me a drink saying something about how that she now has a name we all need to have a drink for it. As all the people in my crew know if you have one your going to end up having like ten times that hahaha. So we had a party and fun as Yasopp, Ben, Lucky and some more played tag with Kitty on the deck. Some were in the last two or was it ten drinks I had started playing too. Running around and laughing. So people know when you have fun something always happens. Out of nowhere someone called out.

"Capt'n it's Whitebeard and his men coming this way they want to talk to you sir." I looked up at the man then to Ben. As if knowing what I was going to say Ben walk over to Kitty.

"I'll look after her Capt'n. She's in good hands." He smiled at me and I knew he would do a good job.

"Okay men party's over for now got to go talk to the old man over there hahahahaha…." I look at Whitebeard's ship then to Lucky. "Lucky go get me that really good sake okay" I saw him walk off when something poked me in the side. When I looked down I got the cutes sad look ever.

"Capt'n who's Whitebeard and why does he want to talk to you?" I got down on one knee to be face to face with her and smiled at her as I put a hand on her head.

"Don't you think on that Kitty his just an old friend who does not like me all….." I stop for a second and looked at her hair. ["ummm….to long she needs to put it up. Hate to see what the old man would say if you didn't look like a girl hahaha…..seeing as his girl is one of us. she always looks nice"] I thought to myself when I started talk again. "Ben why don't you make Kitty's hair look nice put it up or something. You and her will go with me. I'm not in the mood to fight. If we take her it will be the same for him seeing as he loves kids hahaha…but we would not want him to thank we don't take care of her."

Ben nodded to me as he picked up Kitty and went to get her ready. Just then Lucky came back with the sake and started to talk. "Capt'n you think that it's okay to take Kitty with you. I know you and Ben will look out for her but it's Whitebeard."

"Yes, Lucky I do. He's got a little girl who's like three years older then Kitty who lives on his ship seeing a ten year old girl will make him smile he loves kids. His got like three of his own." I smiled at him as I took the sake and loaded it up. Looking back at the deck door to the rooms Ben and Kitty walked out. Looking at them it was like a dad and his kid. Thanking about it, ["She did like Ben more than all of us. It makes me a little jealous thinking about it. He is my first mate and use to hang out with me more until she came along. Wait what the hell am I thinking she's a ten year old kid and Ben is just my first mate nothing more, god I am losing it."]

"Well Capt'n she's already to go." Ben gave a big smile to her then me as she run up to me smiling.

"Capt'n, Ben found a flower in his room to put in my hair. It's cute right hehehe…" she said as she started tugging on my shirt. Looking at the pink flower in her hair thinking ["Why the hell does Ben have pink flowers in his room."]

But I smiled and said, "yes it's cute. It pops out on the black and red hair you have there." Picking her up and sitting her in the little boat to take her with me I saw that she needs new things. She did not even have shoes on. ["We need to get her some new things…..wait what am I thinking it's not like she's going to live with us on the sea. It's no place for a kid."] I got in to the boat next to Ben and we started to go to Whitebeard's ship.

It did not take long to get to his ship. As I get the sake out Ben picks up Kitty with her smiling at him. ["God does the kid need to smile at him all the time."] But even thinking that I smiled as we started walking to go where Whitebeard was. Then she said something that made me die inside.

"Ben one day I am going to be a pirate. One day I want you to be my First Mate will you?" I looked back wanting to know what he was going say to her. ["Oh god I am going to lose my Ben wait what my Ben what the hell…ahahah whatever I know he'd say yes he likes her more then me."] Is all I thought looking back to see where I was walking.

"Sorry Kitty, but with out me who would be Shanks's first mate and what would he do without me. He needs me around." Looking back I saw him smiling at me. So I smiled back to him.

"Awww okay your right but I love you more than Shanks does you know." She hugged him around his neck. I made an evil look as we came to some steps to walk down. ["Love the kid and all but were did she get off saying she loves him more than me. His my crew mate. I love all my crew like family."]

"Love you too kid but I don't think anyone can love me as much as my Capt'n loves me and all of his crew." Ben walked over to the side with Kitty as I walked up to Whitebeard. I put on a happy smile for the man as I threw the big thing of sake at him. Sitting down looking up at him as I stopped thinking on what we were just talking about. As I started to ask what he wanted.

"Hey there old man what do you want fro…" I was stopped by something running by me. When I looked at what it was I saw Kitty right in front of Whitebeard with the big smile and as she started talking.

"Hey there Sir so your Whitebeard it's nice to meet you. My name that Shanks gave me is Kitty. I am ten years old. I was told that I needed to look nicer to come see you. So Ben put my hair up and then he put a pink flower in it's cute right." She giggled as she put her hands behind her looking up at him all I was able to think was ["God kid your going to get yourself killed. What was Ben thinking putting her down. How the hell did she get over there that fast."] My heart stopped when I saw Whitebeard moved his hand down to her. I also saw that Ben had moved next to me. From the look on his face he was going to die right there.

Whitebeard started to talk as he pick her up. "Well Kitty it's nice to meet you too. Shanks never has people with him let alone a kid when he comes to talk. As for the flower it's very cute, it makes your face look nice so people don't see that you need shoes and some new things." He smiled at her as he sat her down on the arm of his chair. When he looked at Ben and me, my heart started again. As for Ben he hit the deck and made a smirk like he wanted to laugh but it was not coming out.

He started up again. "Ben it's good to see you. But I would think you could hold on to kids better than that hahahahahaha….but on to more important things. Snow come here will you my little one." He looked back as someone started to come up to him. He smiled at her. ["If I think about it. That is the baby of the three kids. God she is getting older hahahahaha…..but did he just say Kitty got away for Ben how the hell."] I looked over at him.

She looked up at him to talk to him, "Yes daddy is there something you need from me?"

"Yes this little one here is named Kitty she needs some new clothes and some shoes do you still have yours from when you were ten. We don't need them and she does." Whitebeard looked at Kitty who was still sitting there with a smile. ["Man that kids crazier than me, but that's one good thing to love her for but I am still mad at what she said to Ben."]

"Yes daddy I do. If it's okay that she comes with me to get them." Snow looked right at Kitty with a smile. All it took was that smile and Kitty jumped down next to Snow and looked over at Ben and me with a smile as she started to say.

"Capt'n and Ben I'll be back okay don't you go killing people or getting hurt okay bye bye." With that Snow and her were gone. When I looked up at Whitebeard he was laughing at what she said. ["Okay it was funny what she said hahahahaha…..but why are we here talking to him."] So I started to ask.

"So old man what the hell do you want?" Putting on my what do you want face at him.

"Oh…yes, it's the Marines their looking for someone. Don't know who. All I get was that it's a girl and they were taking her to jail. The talk going around is that she's a little girl that can make cherry blossoms fall from the sky. There's most likely more to it, but I don't know. What I did get is she's got no family and her name is Heart Blossom. Funny name for a girl if you ask me. The Marine's are all calling her the Falling Cherry Blossom. Do you know of this." He looked at me with a look like he wanted to know all he could get on her. But to me he was not telling everything he knew to me.

"No, but if I get news I will tell you. But may I as…" I stopped talking when I saw Blackbeard sitting down close by Whitebeard. ["What the hell is he doing here Whitebeard knows I do not like him. All he is, is bad news. Not even Whitebeard would make someone mad that he asked to come over to his ship. And here I was hoping that he was not on this ship or he was dead. Fuck if he starts something with Kitty around she will get hurt that's not good."] Looking back to Whitebeard I started to ask again acting as if he was not there. "May I ask why you want to know about the girl."

Whitebeard looked to see what stopped me from talking and he didn't look to happy about who was there but started to talk. "Well, one of the things going around is it's just a ten year old girl who looks a lot like your Kitty does. Has she done anything out of the ordinary that a ten year old girl can't do and if so I'd have a eye on that one if I was you." He looked back at me.

"Well even if she was this girl she does not remember who she is. Or what happen before we found her. So it's okay for now. But if she is, what do you what with her. Well that does not matter. I would never hand her over to you or the Marines." I looked up a little mad at what he said about Kitty. ["haha….Kitty a killer please she's ten. All she wants to do is have fun and play."] Just then Blackbeard got up and walked over.

"Like we would ask you to give her up. It's more fun to take it from you. Seeing as if she is that girl she's not human hahahahaha…." He said walking in front of Whitebeard.

"You little, don't you ever say that about Kitty again or I'll kill you." I got up with my hand on my sword. But for some odd reason I was not able to move when I looked down to see what had me. It was Ben with his arms around my waist. ["what the hell is Ben doing that ass just said Kitty was not human."] I looked back at him.

"No Capt'n, he's just doing it to start a fight don't give him what he wants okay." He smiled at me as he let go of me.

"Yeah, you right Ben. But then again your always right hahaha…." I smiled back and sat down.

"That's right do what your fuck toy tells you to do." The man smirked at Ben and me. But before I was able to come back with something there was something around my neck crying. When I looked down it was Kitty.

"Kitty you okay no one hurt you did they. What happened kid?" I put my arm around her to hold her. ["What the hell why did she run to me and not Ben. She likes him…..wait first who the hell made Kitty cry I'll kill the asswhole."]

"Shanks I fell over and hit my head. I lost the flower Ben gave me. I didn't mean to lose it I'm sorry." She said as she was crying into my shirt. ["Okay that's just cute to cry about. Well if that's all I don't need to kill someone hahahahaha…"] I smiled down at her holding back a laugh.

"It's okay Kitty we can get you a new flower one that does not die and will not fall off, if you like. As for falling let me see your head okay. We don't want it to be bad do we." She looked up at me trying to stop crying. I looked over to where she said she had hit her head, but I did not even see anything there. "Well Kitty I think you'll be okay. But we need to go back to the ship to let someone who knows this stuff to make sure I am right okay."

"Okay…oooo…that nice girl gave me some new clothes Shanks." She held up a bag and smiled at me. ["God the kid jumps back fast hahaha…just like him."] Ben took the bag and smiled at her. Then she run up to Whitebeard not even stopping to talk to Blackbeard. It was like he was not even there.

"Thank you Sir for giving me new clothes. I love them and I hope to see you again someday hehehe…." She started back towards us with a smile on her face.

"Well old man that's how we know it's time to go. Guess we will see you again sometime." I said getting up with Ben. I looked at Kitty and was about to let Ben get her when she stopped next to Blackbeard. ["No kid don't stop next to him he will kill you."] My heart stopped again at this as she looked at him with no smile. It was gone like it was never there.

"Sir, I don't know who you are but I am asking nicely this time don't talk to my Capt'n like that again. Next time I am not going to be so nice. You're an evil man who does not need to be living and when your dead no one will miss you. Have a nice day." She ran right to Ben and smiled at him as he picked her up. "Ben can Capt'n carry me back?" She looked at me with a smile.

"Yeah, Kitty I'd love to carry you back to the ship." I smiled at her as Ben handed her over too me. ["Maybe the kid likes me now don't know why. But I am not going to fight it she to much like him."] We started walking away.

"Sir, are you just going to let that girl talk to me like that. She's got no right!" Blackbeard called out.

"It seems she does. Seeing how you were talking bad about her Capt'n now. Does it not my son." I looked back to see Whitebeard smiling at what the girl just did and said as we walked back to the boat.

When we get back too the ship everyone was happy to see Kitty okay. I started laughing at my men, it was funny. Even saying it was going to be okay they still got worked up over it. But I just went to the deck door to the rooms and walked in. I was going to my cabin, I wanted to think on everything I was told today. As I got to the door of my room something had a hold of my leg. Knowing who it was I still looked down.

"Hey there Kitty is something up?" I smiled down at her.

"That evil man did that to you didn't he." She said pointing to my eye. "He is not nice at all. He has never been nice and he never will be."

"How did you know that? Kitty if there's something you need to tell me about you. You know you can I will not hate or hurt you for it. I love you like my crew and I always will." I got down on a knee and smiled at her.

"Yes I do now but when you get to the next island were there are people you'll leave me there with nothing. When you do that you will not love me then you and Ben well forget me and stop loving me." She looked so sad saying that and I was about to tell her that was not so when she ran off. Ben was calling her for food. I just opened my door and walked in closing it and sat on the bed.

"That's not true Kitty, I will never forget my friends. I did not forget him so I will not forget you. That's all I need to say but she run off and I feel bad now." I fell back on the bed looking up and starting to think about that boy.

-Flash Back-

"Shanks wait up I want to talk to you today." a little black haired boy came running up to him with a smile from ear to ear.

"Hey there kid what do you want to talk about. Don't tell me you found a new way to get on my crew. It's not going to work." Shanks smiled as he picked the boy up and put him on his shoulders.

"Hey! My names not kid it Monkey D. Luffy and you can call me Luffy not kid. Got that Shanks." Luffy said to him still smiling.

"Okay okay kid, so what do you want to talk about?" Shanks looked up at him.

"Ooooh…yeah that. Shanks when you go away you will remember me right and we will always be friends no matter where you are right?" Luffy looked down at him.

Putting Luffy down and got on a knee and smiling at him. "Luffy lad even if I wanted to I'd never forget you. You're a good friend now and where ever I go one day I know I will see you again. So come on I'll get you some ice cream okay." Getting up and holding out his hand as we walked off smiling and joking about things.

-End of Flash Back-

"You know I miss him hahaha….that kid was fun. But we will meet again. Luffy I know it." I smiled to myself when there was a knock at the door. I sat up in the bed. "Come in the door is open." I called out to whoever it was.

"Capt'n it's me. Shanks, Kitty just told me what she said to you how are you doing?" Ben said walking in to the door, looking at me. ["I wish he would not give me those looks. It makes me feel like there is something up when there's not."] I smiled at him and nodded to him. "Well if there's not can I talk to you about something Sir?" He looked away for a little bit.

"Ben how many times do I have to tell you to call me Shanks. Your my first mate not a new guy. And yes you can what's on your mind tonight Ben." I looked at him a little lost. ["This is one of those talks I am going to need a drink for I know it. But that's okay I like talking with Ben. He seem to always know what to say to make my bad feelings go away."]

"Well Shanks there this something eating at me and I need to tell you or I'll never will get too." He walked into the room and handed me a thing of sake as he closed the door. "But I don't what someone walking in when I tell you this. Mostly I don't want Kitty walking in. She really is like having one of my own you know." He smiled at me as I took the sake and smiled back.

"Yeah, I know I had one of those you know hahahahaha…..so what is it that you need me too know?" I said as I took a drink of the sake. ["I knew it when he said he would never leave me it was a lie. Well we'll see about that no one is getting my Ben…what the hell there I go again thinking my Ben he is not mine. He is a crew mate nothing more. So what if he is hot with his long hair and those muscles….wait WHAT! Did I just think Ben was hot no way. There's no way in hell that I am falling for my first mate is there?"] My eyes open wide and sake came out when I was thinking that. Ben gave me an odd look like are you okay.

"Shanks, I've not even started talking and your already losing it. You okay there." Walking over to me and putting a hand on my shoulder. It made me jump a little when he did that. I felt my face go I little red thank god my hair was over my face. "Maybe I can tell you later Shanks." He moved his hand and started walking to the door.

"No it's okay please what is it Ben I'd really like to know. Seeing as it's killing my first mate to hold it in." I looked up at him as he stopped and looked back at me. ["Did that just come out yeah I want to know. But not if it means that he's going to leave with Kitty. I need him around who's going to help me back to the Ship when I am to far gone to walk."]

"Well if you say your okay then Shanks. Then I will tell you." He smiled walking back and sitting next to me. ["God did he have to be so close it's bad that I started to think that I might be falling for him. Being this close does not help at all."] I looked over to him and smiled waiting for him to say something to me. "Well Shanks I ummm….I have this ummm…it would be so mush easier if you were a girl. I have this feeling about…..you know it would be easier to show you." I looked at him oddly as he talked to me. ["Easier if I was a girl what does that mean!"]

"Okay then show me. You know I am here for you and the crew that's my job being a Capt'n." I smiled at him. I was about to say something more when Ben put his lips to mine. My eyes opened so wide as I looked at him putting his hands on the side of my face. ["OOOOOH…..MY GOD IS BEN KISSING ME WHAT THE HELL…"] He stopped and pulled back looking at me. My face still out of it from what he did.

"Sorry sir, I'll go now that it's out. I can see you don't like me the same way so I am sorry goodbye I'll be in my room if you feel like yelling at me." Before I was able to say stop he was gone. I just sat there thinking to myself. ["He likes me that way. The way I've been think about him. God I am an ass. He was just here kissing me and I did nothing but make him sad. Wait I feel bad about that maybe I ummm…..I need to make this right I've hurt two people I like Kitty and Ben. I am going to talk to both of them."] With that I got up and walked out the door.

Will Shanks tell Ben he likes him too, Will they really make Kitty leave hahaha…


	4. Chapter 2 part 2

Lost With Nothing and Found a Family to Love

Ch. 2 Part 2

[Ben]

Walking back to my room from what I just did thinking to myself and out loud. "What the hell was I thinking…." ["Kissing my Capt'n like that."]…. I am the biggest idiot on this fucking ship and for being that I'm…" I did not want to think about what would happen if he was really mad. I just keep walking as fast as I was able to. Then I ran right in to Lucky, Yasopp and Kitty.

"Ben you okay you look mad about something?" She said looking at me as I helped Lucky and Yasopp off the ground.

"No cutie I am not mad about anything. Sorry for running into you guys. Are all of you okay not hurt there Kitty are you?" I said back smiling at her. From what I know of this kid she knows more than people ten time her age. Just today when I put up her hair.

-Flash Back-

"Well here's my room Kitty I've got something we can put your hair up in seeing as we both have long hair." Ben smiled at her as she sat down.

Kitty smiled back at him. "Ben thank you….Ummm…Ben can I ask you something?"

Walking up to her when he got all he needed he nodded to her. "Yes Kitty you can always ask me anything even come to me when you need to talk to someone okay. Your a good friend of mine."

"Then okay please don't get mad at me…." He looked at her oddly as he started to put her hair up. "Ben what I want to ask is how long have you been in love with Capt'n and why have you not told him that you are?"

He eyes opened wide as he just looked at her. "Kitty how did you know that and why would you want to get into it. It's not something for a ten year old to get into."

"Well I started remembering things last night about a power I have. So I thought I would see if it was really. I didn't mean to do it on you or the crew but there were no people around. I will never do it again if you tell me not to. Just don't be mad at me." Kitty just looked at him when he got done with her hair.

"It's okay Kitty as long as you don't do it again to the Crew, Capt'n or me. And I'd never be mad at you. Knowing you remembered something that's great to know." He get something out of something. "Here we go this well look cute on you. A girl in a town we went to gave me this don't really like it. But it works on you." he smiled at her.

"Thank you Ben, your like a dad you know that." she smiled back.

-End of Flash Back-

"Yeah I am okay Ben you missed me but you got Yasopp and Lucky good hehehehehe…." She smiled up at me as she walked up to me.

"Yo man it's all good. You did not kill us right hahahaha….So where you running off to like that?" Yasopp said with a big smile and putting a hand on Kitty's head.

"Yeah you seem to be running from someone or something." Lucky said putting food into his mouth again. ["How in hell does he eat like that. But then again Luffy, Ace and even Kitty here almost eat like that."] I gave them all a smirk and was about to tell them that I just wanted to get to my room. When a hand was on my shoulder. Knowing who it was all my mind was saying. ["Don't look back at him, don't say a word. If he is really here to yell then he's really mad and I am a dead man."] But my head was not doing what I told it to so I looked back.

"Capt'n, how are you sir." Did I just do everything I said I would not. ["God I am not very good at stopping myself. But I like looking at him when he smiles. He always had a nice smile. Everything about the man is nice, but his smile makes him so….."] I stopped thinking when he started talking like he was not mad.

"Yeah, Ben I am all good. Well I do need to talk to you and Kitty. But I'd like to talk to her first." Shanks grinned at me ear to ear.

"Yes, Capt'n I am here what is it?" Kitty said walking up to him and smiling. He picked her up and smiled at her.

"Come with me okay. Ooooh…Ben meet me in my room this will not take long okay. And if you ask why I don't like yours. Well one it has to much smoke in it and two I don't what you running off thinking I am going too yell at you. So just go there and wait like the good first mate I know you are." He smiled again as Kitty and him walked off.

"Okay what did you do Ben? You never have talks with the Capt'n." Lucky looked at me lost. Because I was looking at them like what the hell is going on here.

"Ben you in there hey you there?" Yasopp run a hand in front of my face to pull me back down.

I looked at both of them and smiled. "What were you saying Lucky. I am I little out of it today."

"Umm…it's okay but you need to go to the Capt'n's room and if your not there he might be mad at you." Lucky smiled back.

"Yeah that's right man, and you never know you may not have to tell him your in love with him. Maybe that's what it's all about. He wanted to tell you that his madly in love with you and he wanted you to fuck him so bad he can't walk hahahahahahaha…" I hit Yasopp for that one in the back of the head and started back too the Capt'n's room as Yasopp called out. "It was only a joke man that hurt."

"Good never say it again got it you drunk ass. Have a goodnight you too." I called back too them as Yasopp was saying every word in the book. ["Thank god Kitty's not around for that I would hurt him again for saying words like that around Kitty. But what did Capt'n want. Is he going to yell at me in his room or maybe he's going to ask me to leave his crew or kill me. Why does it even matter what he does, it's okay right. He said he was not going to yell at me about it."] Before I knew it I was back at his door looking at it. God this was it the end of the world for me. As I opened the door all my thoughts went to when we were on Whitebeard's ship.

-Flash Back-

Whitebeard looked to see what stopped him from talking and he didn't look to happy about who was there but started to talk. "Well, one of the things going around is it's just a ten year old girl who looks a lot like your Kitty does. Has she done anything out of the ordinary that a ten year old girl can't do and if so I'd have a eye on that one if I was you." He looked back at us.

"Well even if she was this girl she does not remember who she was. Or what happen before we found her. So it's okay for now. But if she is, what do you what with her. Well that does not matter. I would never hand her over to you or the Marines." Shanks looked up a little mad at what he said about Kitty. Just then Blackbeard got up and walked over.

"Like we would ask you to give her up. It's more fun to take it from you. Seeing as if she is that girl she's not human hahahahaha…." He said walking in front of Whitebeard.

"You little, don't you ever say that about Kitty again or I'll kill you." Shanks got up with his hand on his sword. But for some odd reason he was not able to move when he looked down to see what had him. It was me with my arms around his waist. He looked back at me.

"No Capt'n, he's just doing it to start a fight don't give him what he wants okay." I smiled at him as I let go of him.

-End of Flash Back-

["God I want to kill the man for what he said that about Kitty. People have no right to say that about kids. But we did not need to start a fight with Kitty there. I don't always get to put my arm around Shanks waist or even get to hold him for a little bit. I wonder if I well ever have that right?"] I looked around the room it really did need to be picked up. So without thinking about it I started to pick the room up. I mostly did it so I would not think about what Shanks had to say. Then there were the things of how the hell can the man live in a room like this yeah mine has smoke in it but I know I can walk in my room.

"God Shanks you need to pick up more. I know he drink most of the time but come on. This is just sad." I said to myself after about three minutes. That's when someone started talking.

"You talk like my mom did when I was a kid. She'd always say if you can't walk in it you can't live in it." Looking back I saw Shanks at the door smiling at me. ["I do love that smile but I thought he was mad at me. The look on his face when I did that was not good."] But I just smiled back.

"So you like picking up peoples rooms or just the ones you fall for Ben?" He asked laughing.

"I do not see what it's so funny you room needs it. When's the last time you ever saw the ground in here Shanks?" I stopped smiling wanting to know what he wanted to talk about to me.

"Too long Ben,…" He looked away but before that I think I saw red on his face. Maybe I was losing it or he had some drinks as he talked to Kitty. "Ben my room is not why I asked you to come here."

I looked down at the ground. "Yes, I know Capt'n. It's about what I did and I am sorry for it. Seeing as you don't like me back. But if you don't want me around now I can get off on the next island. It would give Kitty someone to live with and all. And if….." I was stopped by Shanks when he started talking.

"Ben shut the fuck up for one minute. God man you may know a lot even more than me. But Ben for once I've got the hand in this one. Okay now." I looked at him a little lost on what he said. He walked up to me and smiled. "Ben all day I've been thinking about you and I don't know why and then you kissed me. But I want you to do it again. I think I am falling for you too. Don't really know, but whatever it is I know one thing. Even if it comes up I don't like you the same I don't what to lose you. I can't do anything without you man. Your the best first mate in the world. Even if I've not been the best Capt'n in the world. So please kiss me again without fighting me on this or asking me why."

"Capt'n I….no Shanks your are the best Capt'n in the world even if you're crazy. As I see it the Capt'n just told me do something and when the Capt'n tells you to do something you have to do it. Without fighting it or asking why to do it. So yes Shanks I will." I put my right hand on his face and a little in his hair. Moving his face up a little to look at me more as I put my left arm around him pulling him close. I saw his face go red as his hair and I smiled at that. I put my lips to his as he closed his eyes and kissed back this time. So I closed my eyes and started moving my right hand in his hair.

Shanks pulled out of the kiss a little. "Ben how is it a guy like you can kiss like that and does not have a girl." My eyes look right into his as I smiled at that. ["Shanks man if you only knew how good of a kisser you were hahahaha….god I am so in love with him even if he say that he does not love me when this is done. Good thing is he will still want me around….."] I was knocked out of my thinking when Shanks kissed me. But I did not fight just kissed back as I felt a smile come up on his lips.

"So does this mean you two have given in and are now fuck buddies." Yasopp come out of nowhere. ["Damnit Shanks did not close that fucking door did he."] We stopped and looked over at the door. I know my face was going red but I don't know about Shanks.

"If so then good. But Capt'n don't just be doing this to make Ben happy he was okay just knowing you." Lucky smiled. ["What is all the crew outside Shanks's room what the hell."]

"Well what do we have here Shanks your not taking my Ben from me are you." Kitty walked in the room running up to me. I pick her up and smiled. I was about to say something when Shanks started up.

"One what the hell are all of you doing in my room, Two who say he's your Ben no kid he's my Ben. He's more of a dad to you that's all got it, and last when did it come to be the crew knows more than me around here?" I just smiled at him. ["Did he just call me his Ben what does that mean….and he thinks he'd know that I don't like Kitty that way she's ten that's not right but I do love her as if I was her dad."]

"So you two are together if you say he's your Ben right Capt'n?" Yasopp looked at him holding back a laugh.

"Wait that came out I thought I was just thinking all that…ummm….." he looked back at me with his face redder then his hair was. I smiled at him as Kitty just started laughing at him. "Well seeing as it came out. Ummm…..Kitty stop laughing your not helping." I put her down put a hand a the side of Shanks's face.

"Shanks you know that most everyone is going to know now. Would you like to be with me?" I smiled at him as the red in his face was not able to get redder.

"Ben I am the Capt'n it's me who has to ask that not you." He move my hand off and looked at me.

"Sorry Capt'n it just seemed you wanted to say it. But it was not coming out." I just smiled at him. ["God he's a little kid sometimes and it cute."]

"It Shanks, Ben I like my name more thank you." he looked down and started talking to where I was the only one who got what he said. "and yes Ben….." with that I kissed his forehead and pick up Kitty and started walking out.

"I need to get Kitty to bed. But if you like I can come back to talk to you Shanks." I looked back at him.

"More like fuck time hahahaha…." Yasopp called up so I hit him in the back of the head.

"One more thing out of you and no more drinking for you Yasopp." I gave him an evil look as Kitty laugh at him.

"Awww…Uncle Yasopp got hit by daddy Ben hahaha…." She smiled at me. ["did she just call me daddy and Yasopp Uncle."]

"Yes Ben you can come back and Yasopp get out before I hit you too." Shanks gave him a look like when I hit you it will kill you man.

"Calm down poppa Shanks Yasopp is just drunk again." she smiled at Shanks and hugged me around my neck.

"Did Kitty just call you all family and not me I feel left out here." Lucky look at her with a fake sad face on him.

"Ooooh….I'm sorry Uncle Lucky I love you too." she said giggling at him.

"Come on then Kitty, we need to get you in bed now or you will not get up tomorrow." Smiling at all of them as Kitty and me walked off too her room. Walking to her room she seemed really happy. When we got to her door I opened it and she jumped down and running too the bed getting under the covers and smiling at me. ["She's to sweet for her own good. But it was nice of her to thinking of us as family."] I walked over to her and started taking her hair down.

"Daddy Ben, it's good he loves you back right?" She looked up at me as I sat down next to her.

"To me yes it is a good thing. But there are people out there who don't like that type of love. Those people are not bad people they just don't know how to move on about things. But it's all good because Shanks and me could care less what people think we would not be who we are." I put a hand on her head and kissed her forehead.

"Well I will never let anyone hurt my daddy and poppa or this crew. This is my family…and I love…them." Her eyes started to close as she was talking to me.

"And we will never let someone hurt you or the kid I know Shanks told you about. We are family now." I smiled getting up and walking to the door.

"Yes he did tell me about…Luffy. I can't wait…to meet him one day…." She fell asleep as I walked out and closed the door. I started back to Shanks's room to talk to him. The whole way back the crew was giving me Awww and animal calls. ["God this crew is crazy I am going to get them all back for those calls."] When I looked up I was back at Shanks's room. I knocked on the door before going in.

"Come in it open.." With that I walk in to see Shanks there with a pair of pajama pants on. He was working on the shirt but with no luck. ["Even when we bought him all those button up shirt he still has problems with only one arm. But man he look great like that but I don't think I'll tell him that one."] I smirked over at him as I closed the door. And saw him jump up and look at me.

"Ben god man if I didn't know better I'd say you like doing that." He smiled laughing at me.

"Sorry Capt'n would you like some help or do you want to give up and not sleep with shirt on." My smirk get bigger at that thought.

"Ben stop looking at me like your going to jump me and nine times out of ten I don't sleep with pajamas on I fall on my bed drunk off my ass. But seeing as today I did not get too drink as mush as I would have liked. It just seemed to be the right thing to do." He smiled and walked over to his bed and sat down looking up at me.

"Now who's talking a lot Capt'n." I walked over too him and sat next to him with the smirk still at him. As I put an arm around his waist pulling him close to me.

"Ben get this right know I am not going to do it with you right away." He looked at me like if you do something I don't like your out of my room.

I lost my smirk as I looked at him oddly. "Shanks where do you think I would do something on the first night. When you don't even know if this is what you really want. That's not right, so all I want to do is talk and hold you close to me. That's what nice guys do with people they like right?" I smiled at him as I held on to him.

He look at me with a smile and laughed a little. "Yeah that's what nice guys do I forgot you were one of them hahahaha….oooh….Lucky gave me your pajamas before you came back. Thing is all he gave me were pants."

"Hahahahaha…..yeah well if I even get in them at all. I don't even put on Pajamas all the time. But thank you for telling me that their here I can put them on since I'm most likely sleeping in here." I picked them up off the bed and walked to the bathroom door. As I was in there the Capt'n was still talking.

"So you sometimes sleep in your clothes too Ben." I looked at the door thinking to my self. ["Yeah we can go with that one Shanks hahahaha….."] I smirked as I walked out the door. Looking over to Shanks I saw his face go red.

"Yes, Shanks I fall asleep in my clothes. So would you like to sit and talk or would you like to lay under the covers and talk with me?" I said walking over to him and kissing his cheek and smiling at him.

"Seeing as you said you are not going to do something and I'm a little sleepy laying down is good with me." He said moving up on the bed and getting under the covers putting his head on a pillow. I walk to the side of the bed and got in it under the covers laying my back on the wall. I took down my hair and put my head on the wall as I closed my eyes.

"You know Shanks I never thought I'd ever be in your bed like this. It's funny really seeing as I've liked you for a long time now." I told him as I felt him move. When I was about to open my eyes to see were he was moving. I felt him lay his head under my neck and his arm around my waist. So I moved my arm under him around his back pulling him as close as I could to me.

"It makes me wish I had both arms right know." He laugh a little and smiled at what he said. I just started to move my hand up and down his side and smiled down at him.

"But shanks I love you just the way you are. Not having that arm just makes you look cooler than what you really are." I laughed at him as he look up at me mad.

"You know I'm the coolest guy you know thanks one arm or not." I just smirked and kissed him putting a hand on the back of his head.

"Yeah I know you are Capt'n." I said moving out of the kisses. "Capt'n what are we going to do about Kitty you and me both know the next island is coming up tomorrow."

"Well Ben….I…" He layed his head back down. "She's a Crew mate now and to top it off she may be that kid Whitebeard was talking about if we leave her there people are going to find her. If it's not the old man who get her then it will be them that puts her in jail. That's no place for a kid, she's ten Ben and how the hell can I let her go knowing she got no family. Then there's the point that she called me poppa. Not even that kid did that and we know him longer. Ben I know this is a bad thing to do but still we knew who she is we'll let her stay with us."

"As you say Capt'n. It is sad not having someone. We are all she's got." I smiled closing my eye's again. We sat like that for a hour talking about things and making jokes. When there was a knock on the door. We both looked at the door as Shanks came up and said something. "Come in it's open." We looked at the door as Kitty walked in crying. "Kitty what is it something happen to you?"

"Daddy Ben and poppa Shanks, I had I bad dream can I come in here with you. I don't want to go to Uncle Lucky's room I think he eats in his sleep and Uncle Yasopp is out like at light." She looked up crying as Shanks opened his arm and I held out the one not holding on to him.

"Come on kid it's okay. You are more than welcome in here" Shanks said as she run up and jumped in to the bed in the middle of Shanks and me. Shanks put his arm around her and me and smiled at her. "So what is this bad dream you had Kitty."

"I was running from someone and people were crying out for help and some of them where calling me a name I don't know. People were dieing all over the place. It would not stop even when I asked it too. But I ran around looking for you two and you were not there." She looked at us sadly and still crying.

I put my hand on her head and smiled. "It's okay then we will always be there for you Kitty."

"Yeah now that you are one of my crew mates we'll never leave you behind." Shanks said smiling.

She stopped crying and her eyes lit up. "You mean when we get to the next island your not leaving me there poppa?"

"That right kid Capt'n Shanks never leaves his crew mates alone anywhere. I am not going to start now." Shanks smiled up at me till she jumped up at him hugging him. And they fall back away from me. All I was doing was laughing at them it was cute.

"Oh…poppa Shanks and daddy Ben thank you. Can I go wake up the crew that's asleep and tell them and the ones that are a wake that I am part of the crew please!" She gave a big smile still holding on to him.

"Yeah, seeing as you feel better hahahahaha…..go on Kitty have fun." Shanks said looking at me as she jumped up and ran out of the room.

"Hope we're doing the right thing Ben. She still to little and now we're going to need to help her learn to fight. If she's going to be a pirate, she's going to need it." Shanks said moving up to me.

"But I think we can do that and she needs books to read and toys to play with. But if you ask me it will all work okay Capt'n. Now can I open a window so I can smoke Sir." I smirked at him as he came eye to eye with me.

"Ummm…your not smoking in my room. So you can go out side and do that thank you." He smiled at me and laughed a little. Till I put a hand on his cheek and kissed him. As I got up pulling away from the kiss just moving my hand back and forth to say bye. "Hey I didn't mean go now what the hell."

"Yeah, well I am not going to be in here when the crew come's to kill you for saying that to her. So sit here or come with." I looked back with my smirk as I walked out of the room. I was not two feet from his room when he run up behind me.

"Okay, yeah I don't want to be there too. But I would like some sake." He said looking at me.

"Yeah we can stop and get that on the way out hahahahaha…." I looked back at him.

Hahahahahaha…..what will happen next will Shanks be killed by his Crew will Ben ever get to smoke in Shanks room and will Kitty like the knowing thing she going to learn and is she the falling Cherry Blossom just have to wait and see hahahahahaha….


	5. Chapter 3 part 1

Lost with nothing and Found a family to love

Ch 3 Part 1

[Kitty]

I run around the ship calling out to everyone. Funny thing is they all woke up for me. Well all but Uncle Yasopp I had to jump on him like nine times, then Uncle Lucky kicked him out of bed. When I knew the whole crew was around me I got up on Uncle Lucky shoulders. To tell them all what Shanks just told me, I was so happy.

"So what's up Kitty?" Uncle Yasopp asked still sleepy.

"Well Capt'n poppa Shanks said I get to tell you all that I am staying for good on the crew, he said I was allowed to wake you up to tell you all this big news. It great news right?" I smiled at all of them.

"Yes Kitty that's better than great but did you need to wake us up now to tell us. We all love you kid but right now there's a man who's going to get hit for saying it's okay to wake us up. So you go back to bed know okay." Uncle Yasopp said to me.

"But I'm not sleepy. So I'll go found daddy Ben okay." I jumped down from Uncle Lucky's shoulders and walked off as the crew walk down to Shanks. Walking around I knew that poppa Shanks and daddy Ben were not in that room daddy Ben had gone to the deck with poppa Shanks. When I walked out I saw poppa Shanks looking out at the sea. But there was no daddy Ben, I know he was up there. Just then a heard daddy Ben talk.

"Shanks you okay, you seem out of it when we get out here. Its not the sake is it?" Daddy Ben walk over to him.

"No, Ben nothings up I just love the sea and I am missing that hat of mine. But I'll be okay. You know she's a lot like him it's cute really. Always happy full of life, I just hope bad things don't happen to her like it did Luffy. I am just happy it was my arm not his life you know." Poppa Shanks looked back at daddy Ben with a smile.

"Yeah I know. I'd do the samething for Kitty guess we all get to know what it's like to be a dad at times. But we will do all we can to stop her from getting hurt or dieing that's what crew mates do sir." Daddy Ben said before kissing poppa Shanks.

"Ben it's not the time for that. I think we got someone with us." Poppa Shanks looked right a me and smiled making my jump a little. ["How did poppa know I was here."] I come out from were I was and smiled at them.

"Hey poppa Shanks and daddy Ben. The whole crews looking for poppa." I said running up to them. "And how did you know I was there poppa you didn't act like you ever good at anything."

"Your not the only one here who can do things out of character kid. I know things most my men don't even know I can do." Poppa smiles at me.

"You told him didn't you daddy Ben?" I looked at daddy mad that he would tell him. ["He told me that he would not tell people"]

"No Kitty he did not. When you asked me if the bad man did this to my eye I knew something was up. The only people who knew that are the crew mates that were there that day. So there for there was only two ways for you to know. Someone told you, even I know that my men would never do that or you read it in my mind." He picked me and smiled at me. "That's a cool little thing you can do, I ask what other things you can do and ooooh….yeah what happened when you fell on Whitebeard's ship?"

"Shanks maybe she does not want us to know. So we don't need to ask." Daddy told him as he smiled at me.

"No it's okay, his my Capt'n and my poppa he has the right to know just like you daddy Ben…I guess I can start with what happened on Whitebeard's ship. Well for now I am going to call him pappaw. If that's okay with you poppa?" I looked at him to see what he would say.

"That's okat with me kid. I think he'd like you calling him that seeing as he's kids don't have any of there own." He smiled back at me.

"Okay then. Well guess it all started when….."

-Flash Back-

"Thank you lady Snow for all the things and for walking me back…." Kitty looked and where Shanks and Ben were. "Lady Snow who's that guy with Capt'n, Ben and Whitebeard. He does not look like a nice guy why is he talking to my Capt'n?"

"Well that's Blackbeard and your right his not a nice guy I've ask daddy to get him off this ship. But daddy would never do that to his sons and ….Kitty were are you?" She looked around for her.

Kitty got as close as she could without being seen by people. She did not know what they were talking about. So she looked right at Shanks when the man started talk to see what Capt'n knows and close her eyes and in a second she was in his head seeing the day that he got the scar on his eye. But before getting more on the man Capt'n moved. Thanks to Ben he didn't get far but it did stop her for seeing more. When they sat back down she saw the man talking again.

Kitty took the flower out and threw it to make herself fall over. When she got up she made herself cry and started running up to them. Kitty knew this man did not like Capt'n, so she needed to run to him. So she did putting her arm around his neck.

-End of Flash Back-

"And that's how it happened your not mad at me are you poppa Shanks" I gave him a sad look like I was sorry for doing that.

"No, I can't be mad at you for stopping a fight. But why did you stop and talk to him like you did?" Poppa put me down and put his hand on my head.

"Ummm….I stopped and talked to him. When did I do that? I know when someone is good or bad, but I would never talk to bad people that would get me killed poppa Shanks."

They both gave me a odd look and then told me what I did. When they were done I gave them this what the hell was I doing look. They just smiled at me and said it was okay that it was over now and that it was going to be a new day today. Daddy smiled at poppa as poppa started telling me jokes.

"Look Daddy Ben and Poppa Shanks the suns coming up over there" I ran over to the side of the ship that the sun was coming up on. It was coming up on a new day of my life and I was happy for that. ["Wow all the colors that it make on the sea I love it. Yeah this is home and it always will be I'll never lose this I'll make sure of that."] I looked back over at daddy and poppa and smiled at them. I saw daddy putting an arm around poppa and smiling at him. ["I know daddy loves poppa but it's getting poppa to see that he loves him just as much. And it is he just can't see that over the whole thing of making daddy happy. God he's a dumb ass but daddy loves him hehehehehe….I'll make him see that he does if daddy says it's okay"] I looked back to the sun coming up. When the whole crew came running out and all at once said.

"WHAT THE HELL CAPT'N GETTING A TEN YEAR OLD GIRL TO WAKE US UP!" Poppa just smiled and daddy smirk at the crew.

"Well seeing as your all up with the sun. We can get to work so when we get to the island we can have party for the newest crew mate Kitty…..Ummm….I've got a thought seeing as she loves Ben so much why don't we give her the full name Kitty Red Beckman." Needless to say the whole crew fell over because of how their Capt'n did not even tell them why he did it. I just run over to him giving him a hug and smiling at both of them. "But only if it's okay with them."

"I love the name poppa thank you." I held on to him.

"Well I love it to Capt'n but what's with the name Red Shanks?" Daddy looked at him oddly.

"Well she is on the crew of the red-haired Shanks so the name Red came to me but if people write it down it will be Kitty R. Beckman cool right hahahaha…." Poppa said laughing.

"Yeah if you say so sir I am going to get Kitty and me ready for the day okay do you need help getting ready too Shanks" Daddy said picking me up and smirking at poppa. "Seeing as shirt's are not your thing hahahaha…."

Poppa turned red and looked a little mad. "No I do not need help I can get myself dressed thank you Benjamin Beckman." Poppa walked off mad to his room.

"I think I made him a little mad Kitty." He smiled laughing at Shanks. I just gave him a odd look. ["Why in the hell would you make him mad daddy Ben. Knowing that he can stop seeing you over that. Man this not going to be easy I know that."] I jumped down and run were Shanks went. "Were you going Kitty you need to get ready for the day."

"I will I just want to see something okay daddy Ben." And with that I was gone. I ran all the way to Shanks room and knocked on the door.

"If that is Ben you can go away I'm not in the mood ass." With that I walked in and smiled at him.

"Good thing I am not daddy right poppa….poppa you don't hate daddy now do you it was only a joke please don't hate him poppa." I gave him a puppy dog look as I walked up to him.

"That is the best puppy dog look I've ever seen. But they don't work on me kid. But I don't hate Ben I am just mad he'd say that in front of people that's all. But I do need a hand but I'd never tell him that. So do you think you can help me a little here kid. I am new at getting shirts on with out an arm but I'll get it one day hahahaha…" He smiled at me as he was working on the buttons.

"Yeah you will poppa ummm…can I ask you something poppa?" I started to help Him a little.

"Yeah Kitty that's what I am here for right." He said calmly to me.

"Do you love daddy the same the way that he does. The way that you think about him it's a yes but the way you act, it says you don't know what you doing or even why your doing it." We got his shirt on as he looked at me sadly.

"Is it that see threw….Kitty I want you to know this when I think about him, yeah I do love him more than I think I can say. When I asked him to kiss me again somewhere I wanted it never to end. There was things I wanted to do that I can't really say to you when he kissed me. But I don't know if it's just me needing to have someone or if it's love. And I really don't want to hurt Ben. He's a great friend too me. I'd be lost without him…..do you see what I am saying Kitty." He put his hand on my cheek and gave a little smile at me. [God he really is a dumb ass when his heart is telling him it's love and he does not even know it. I am ten and I see this. Ummm…was that daddy Ben standing outside the door. Oh god it's daddy Ben at the door. Was he there for what poppa said and has poppa Shanks seen him."] I come back with something say to him.

"Poppa sorry for saying this but your a dumb ass and a big one at that. That's not something someone thinks when they need someone close by. That's your heart talking to you. Until you see this you don't even have the right to tell daddy you like him or even be with him. It's not right to do that to daddy. Your a nice guy nicer than most men in this world but daddy's got the biggest heart here. And your going to kill him doing this. That makes me feel sorry for you not him. I guess I'll see you on deck Capt'n have a nice day." With that I walked out without even looking at daddy even though he was walking right behind me.

When I got to my room, I walked in and got the bag with the clothes and shoes in it. I got into it pulling out a black shirt, a red skirt and a pair of black boots. I also got out something red to put my hair up with. When I stopped and looked at the door daddy Ben was there looking at me. "I did mean what I said to him you know that right daddy?"

Ben smiled at me walking over. "Yes you did, Shanks and me both know you did. It just did not come out the way you hoped it would. But thank you for looking out for me it was nice of you. But I am a big boy I can do this on my own okay Kitty."

I hugged him as I started to cry. "Okay daddy Ben I am sorry really I am."

"I know you are. Why don't you get your clothes on and then when your done I'll do your hair okay Kid." He got up and walked out closing the door so I get everything on. But when I open the door Shanks was there not Ben. "Where did daddy Ben go Capt'n?"

"Ummm…I needed him to do something Kitty so he asked me to put your hair up for him. He also told me that he knew what we were talking about. Kitty what you said it may be right and the way it came out I know you didn't mean it to be so bad. But I'm the one who needs to be sorry. I am hating someone close to me and I didn't know forgive me please Kitty." He looked at me I just hugged him.

"I am sorry to poppa. And I will not tell the crew you said sorry hehehe….can you put my hair up now?" I looked up at him.

"So I am back to poppa I see." He laughed a little. "And yeah come on." I ran over to sit down as he came over and started on my hair. "Yeah I've got something I wanted to see." He put all my hair up but the big thing of red. He got that to stay on the side of my face where it was falling on my cheek.

"There what do you think of that? Way cooler than putting it all up right Kitty? Not bad for one arm." I looked at what he did and smiled at him.

"I love it now where's daddy Ben, poppa Shanks. I want him to see." I started for the door.

"Hold it right there Kitty. Seeing as you will be a pirate now. We need you to start learning something kid. So the first one you will be seeing today is Lucky so you can get faster at running. Then you see Yasopp to learn to shoot things but not with a gun not right now, we'll wait till your older for that. And when your done with that you will see Ben about fighting and you'll learn all the books smarts he has for you. That means you will learn to read. When your done with that you learn swords with me. You got that kid we don't want you to get hurt." He looked at me like if you don't do what they say your not going to like me.

"Yes I got it poppa Shanks. So where's Uncle Lucky at?" I asked putting on my boots and smiling at him.

"He's on the deck waiting for you. Good luck with Lucky Kitty." With that I was out of the room running to the deck to see him. I kept running into people though and had to move around them. It was like they were doing it on call, it was very odd to me. But I got to the deck and ran up to Uncle Lucky and smiled at him. "Poppa said I needed to see you first today about running."

"Hey there Kitty, yes he did. You got here faster than most people on this crew." He said as he was eating.

"You mean they were doing that on purpose. That's not right I almost ran into a box thanks to that Uncle Lucky." I gave him an evil look. When something came out on deck. Looking to see who it was. I saw poppa Shanks and he was working as he was drinking. ["Great I am going to learn swords with someone who's drunk off his ass yeah."] Just then some how Lucky was right in front of were I was looking. "How the hell did you do that Uncle Lucky." I looked up him at oddly.

"Yes, they did Capt'n asked me not to make it easy on you. To act like your one of the guys around here. Got that Kid now run down to Yasopp's room wake him back up and come back in nine minutes. So go then." He smiled at me and moved. ["Okay that's not so bad waking up Yasopp and coming back in that time I can do this."] I started running back to the room as I saw poppa Shanks gave me a big smile that was from ear to ear. As I opened the door and run in it. As I got to Yasopp running more or less with people getting in my way. ["God their not going to be nice to me with this are they."] Opening the door and walking in.

"Yasopp time to get up!" I called out to him but he did not move. "Come on get up." I walked over to him and jumped up on him. "Yasopp!" I looked at him. ["How the hell do I get him up what was it that Uncle Luck did ummm….water or did he kick him out of the bed."] Well I did both and he woke up to the water in the face.

"What the hell….." He looked down at me. "oh kid it's you what is it."

"No time for talk Uncle Lucky told me to run down here wake you back up and come back in nine minutes. As I see it I've got two minutes to get back to the deck. So get up and do something bye." I ran out of the room and back to the deck were Uncle Lucky was. When I ran up too him I looked up knowing I did not make it. That made me I little mad but I got over it with what he said to me.

"Wow kid you only missed it by three minutes. You will do that everyday at the time starting from right here. When you get it right we will add something to hold you down every time you get better at it. Then you'll be running from one part to the next for two hour on any island we go to. But only when I say and if we're not on an island the you run around the deck. That even means the part where the Capt'n sits. You get all that Kitty." He looked down at me as I fell down to what he said. ["Two hours of running around Uncle Lucky's crazy I am only ten."] The crew started to laugh at what I did. When out come Lucky with. "Well Kid get running you got two hours to go." With that I had got up and start running around the deck.

"This is not right Uncle Lucky." I told him as I ran by him. He just laughed and went back to work on something. As I got to were poppa Shanks was I saw that Ben and Yasopp were talking to him. They just looked at me and smiled. Saying I needed to run faster than that and went back to what they were talking about. Needless to say when the two hours were up I didn't even get to sit down when Yasopp picked me up and took me to the end of the ship that was empty. He told me all the rules to shooting things. And he told me some cool stories and some about his son. We did that for like a hour when I missed once and hit the back of someone's head. Thank god it did not hurt them. But daddy Ben walked over and told me that I needed to come with him. So we got started on fighting.

"Okay Kitty before we start there's one thing I am going to say do not fight if you don't have too. The less people who get hurt the better." He smirked at me so I knew he was up to something. "So you ready Kitty." But before I was able to say something one of the men called out to Capt'n that the island was coming up. So poppa started to talk.

"Okay people be good while we are here this island is one of theirs. We don't want to start something. Ben your with Kitty. She does not leave your side got that. As for me for once I am going on ahead there's something I need to do. Ben as first mate you over see while I am gone got that."

"Yes, Capt'n, but may I ask what your doing. This is not like you?" Daddy Ben ask him as he looked at him coming down from where he was.

"Nothing you need to think on. I'll be okay. Men and Kitty I'll see you when you get there." He said getting into a boat. I ran up to him and smiled and was going to ask if I was able to come when he started talking. "Not this time Kid your still doing something with Ben and you can't leave his side. See you when you get there okay."

"But poppa I….." I stopped when he gave me an evil look. "Okay then poppa Shanks see you soon." I gave him a hug before he was gone. I walked back over to daddy Ben. Who smiled at him as he put a hand on my head.

"It's okay Kitty it's not like we're not right behind him right. Come on I've got a good book for you. You do need to be able to read right. And when we get to the island we can start on fighting." He pick me up and looked around. "Was the crew told to stop working?" With that they all started to work again.

"Daddy Ben….why did poppa say I had to stay. I was not going to get in the way. Is he still mad at me, I told him I was sorry." He just laughed and smirked at me.

"No Kitty, he is not mad at you. He just has a lot to do." When we got to his room. He started looking for a book and he put a smoke in his mouth and lit it up. "Now where did that book go to?"

"You know smoking's not good for you right daddy Ben?" I looked at him as he found the book he was looking for and handed it to me. I looked at the book to see what it was about. ["What in gods name is this. A book about flowers and trees. Well he said I'd like it. Guess I'll read it."] Looking back up to him as I smiled.

"Yes I know people tell me that all the time. Now why don't we go on deck so you can read it out loud to me so I can see what you need help on okay." He smiled as smoke went up in the air.

"Okay then, that will be fun. I'll get to read to the crew too hehehehehe…." I ran out with daddy Ben somewhere behind me still smirking. As I came out on deck I saw the island was getting closer. I smiled as I ran up to a box and jumped up and sat there. Daddy Ben came out and walked over to me as I started to read the book out loud. About ten pages into the book about half the crew stopped what they were doing and were looking right at me. When daddy Ben saw I didn't need help reading he got up to see how far the island was from us. So we didn't run into it. When I had read for about nine minutes daddy Ben called out.

"Hey there Kitty you did good for the day you can stop reading for now. But I do think I am going to have to get better books seeing as how you can read like your older than ten years." He smiled at me as I closed the book and looked up at where he was. The whole crew gave him an evil look, like why the hell did you stop her it was getting good. I just laughed at them. I looked to see where we were for the island. Then I saw Uncle Yasopp and Uncle Lucky come up to me.

"That was great kid. I've never met a ten year old that can read like that." Uncle Yasopp said as he put his hand on my head and smiled at me.

"You did good today. You keep it up like that and you'll be as good as someone ten times your age in a fight and smarts. I'd say your going to make a good pirate one day kid." Uncle Lucky still eating like always said.

"Yeah you really think so Uncle Lucky?" I ask giving him a big smile.

"Well I think he's right you know Kitty your not like most kid at the age of ten. Your going to give a lot of us I run for our money." I looked up to see daddy Ben talking as he was doing something.

"Okay crew get things ready we'll be docking here soon and I don't think Capt'n would be to happy to see his ship get hurt." All the crew started getting ready as I looked at the island. It was a big town with lots of colors and it looked like a dream town people running around laughing and smiling. But I looked to see if Capt'n was there waiting. But there was no poppa there. ["He said I'd see him when we get here so where is he?"] I looked over at daddy Ben who just smiled.

"Don't worry Kitty he'll be there. Till then do not get off the ship until he says it's okay." I just smiled and nodded to him. ["Love poppa and all but he's a dumb ass sometimes. But this whole crew thinks he's great so there's got to be more to him but what. I know daddy Ben is smart and can fight really good, Uncle Yasopp can shoot the wing of a fly from anywhere, and Uncle Lucky is faster than almost everyone on this ship. For a big guy who seems so sweet his deadly. But what can poppa do ummm…"] I came out of thinking to see that we were at the island and looking over to see daddy Ben next to me talking. "It a nice place here right Kitty?" he looked down at me.

"Yeah, daddy Ben it is but where's poppa?" He just laughed at me as he sat down and waited for him to come back.

Where did Shanks go what did he need to do. Well Kitty ever know anything about Shanks. Why did Ben have to look over Kitty and what island have they come too….just wait and see


End file.
